Ironic Happenings
by Devil Boy
Summary: David, Lizzie, and Miranda realize that ironic things are happening - and causing deaths. They try to find connections, and realize that they are all connected to a song...


Ironic Happenings  
  
A story by Devil Boy.  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Ironic  
  
* * *  
  
[This is the story of three individuals: David Gordon, Lizzie McGuire, and Miranda Sanchez. These three had been friends forever, and they stayed by each other through thick and thin. But what they were about to experience might cause their friendship to be tested. And what happens when they get close to the truth may cause the biggest problem that any of them has ever had to face - together or alone.]  
  
David Gordon, formerly know as "Gordo" in his middle school days, threw a copy of the Sunday newspaper onto the lunch table where his two best friends, Lizzie McGuire and Miranda Sanchez were sitting.  
  
"What's this?" Lizzie asked, brushing a loose strand of her crimpy, blond hair behind her ear. She picked up the paper and read the main headline. "Man Pardoned From Death Row - Two Minutes After His Execution." She looked at David, who was taking his seat across from her. "That's weird."  
  
"It's pretty ironic," Miranda said. "But what does that have to with anything?"  
  
"Have you ever heard the song 'Ironic' by Alanis Morissette?" he asked, setting his backpack onto the table space in front of him.  
  
"Yeah. I know the whole song by heart," Miranda said. "Why?"  
  
"Sing it, from the beginning," David said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it. Then you'll see my point," he explained.  
  
"Okay," she said, and started singing, but not too loudly. "An old man, turned 98, he won the lottery, and died the next day. It's a black fly in your chardonnay. It's a death row pardon, two minutes too late." She realized the irony of the whole thing.  
  
"Wow," Lizzie commented.  
  
"Yeah. Plus, in the paper last week, some lady choked to death on a fly that was in her glass of chardonnay, and the week before, a 98 year old man won the lottery, and died the day after. It's like all the headlines are following the song. So watch the next thing that happens be somebody's wedding getting rained out," David said.  
  
"That's freaky," Miranda said.  
  
"We need to see if there's any connections," he said.  
  
"Gordo," Lizzie said, her and Miranda still using his old nickname from time to time. "It's probably just a coincidence."  
  
"Maybe. Or maybe somebody is killing people off, one by one, like in the order of the ironies in the song. Some freak that's obsessed with Alanis Morissette or something," David offered. "I think we should go look at the newspapers. I have the other two copies at my house. Come there after school," he said.  
  
Just then, the bell rang. They all got up to go to their after-lunch class. As Lizzie and Miranda were walking away, David called, "Are you gonna come?"  
  
"Yeah," Miranda said, glancing back at her friend. "We'll be there."  
  
* * *  
  
After school, Lizzie and Miranda were at David's house. They were in his room, studying the articles.  
  
"The lottery guy was named Martin Smith. His wife was dead, and he didn't have any kids. He was 98, as we already know, and he died the day after his 98th birthday," David said, reading one of the older issues of 'The Hillridge Times.'  
  
"The lady with the chardonnay was 34. Her name was Lucy Mansfield. Her husband was Greg Mansfield, and they had two kids, Jim and Hannah. It says that she didn't usually drink chardonnay," Miranda said, studying the paper.  
  
"It says that this was the first time Martin Smith played the lottery, too," David said. He looked up at Lizzie. "What's yours say?"  
  
She picked up her paper and read strait from it. "Derrick Grayson, 29, was on death row for the murder of his father, Paul Grayson. His death was set for the 7th of September. Two minutes after his execution, report came in that the real murderer, a man named Jimmy Vincent, admitted his crime."  
  
"So Smith never played the lottery, Mansfield never drank chardonnay, and Grayson didn't actually commit his supposed crime. Everything that happened to them was out of the ordinary," David said.  
  
"It's ironic that these ironies happened when they usually wouldn't have," Miranda said, much to the confusion of Lizzie.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Never mind," David said. "We need to figure this out. Hold on." He went over to his CD rack and pulled out a copy of the Alanis CD. He pulled out the lyrics sheet. Reading it, he said: "If the things from the chorus only happen once each, there should only be about 8 more things that happen. So we can save 8 people if we can figure out what's happening. And if these things are happening once a week, we have 8 weeks to solve this."  
  
  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
A/K: I don't have the 'Jagged Little Pill' CD, so I don't know if it really has the lyrics included with it. If not, pretend it does. Lol, next chapter should be up soon. 


End file.
